Goblin (Final Fantasy XI)
Goblins, colloquially referred to as Gobs or Gobbies, are a race of Beastmen found in most regions of Vana'diel in Final Fantasy XI. Their flexible lifestyle and adaptability to the surrounding environment have given them the ability to coexist with other beastmen as well as the Enlightened Races. Compared to other beastmen, Goblins have developed superior techniques in trades such as smithing and healing. Because of their prevalence and semi-integration into the nations of Vana'diel, studies of Goblins have been undertaken to better understand their lifestyle. Of some interest is Goblin naming conventions—which appear to be rather strict. An "-ix" ending on a goblin's name designates it as a male goblin while "-ox" is for female goblin names. When Goblins are born, linkpearls are inserted, by incision, behind their ears, allowing goblins to communicate with their minds across Vana'diel. The Goblins have a number of different channels, such as those about weather, but they are high frequency so adventurers are unable to hear them. Regular Monsters * Goblin Alchemist * Goblin Ambusher * Goblin Bandit * Goblin Blastmaster * Goblin Bombardier * Goblin Bouncer * Goblin Bounty Hunter * Goblin Butcher * Goblin Corpsman * Goblin Craftsman * Goblin Digger * Goblin Doorman * Goblin Draftee * Goblin Enchanter * Goblin Field Doctor * Goblin Fireman * Goblin Fisher * Goblin Flagman * Goblin Foreman * Goblin Franctireur * Goblin Freelance * Goblin Freesword * Goblin Furrier * Goblin Gambler * Goblin Grenadier * Goblin Guerilla * Goblin Gutterman * Goblin Hammerman * Goblin Hangman * Goblin Headman * Goblin Hunter * Goblin Jeweler * Goblin Leadman * Goblin Leecher * Goblin Lengthman * Goblin Meatgrinder * Goblin Mercenary * Goblin Miner * Goblin Mugger * Goblin Oilman * Goblin Packman * Goblin Paratrooper * Goblin Pathfinder * Goblin Patrolman * Goblin Picket * Goblin Pioneer * Goblin Plunderer * Goblin Poacher * Goblin Reaper * Goblin Robber * Goblin Shaman * Goblin Shepherd * Goblin Shovelman * Goblin Skirmisher * Goblin Smithy * Goblin Tamer * Goblin Thug * Goblin Tinkerer * Goblin Tollman * Goblin Toxophilite * Goblin Trader * Goblin Veterinarian * Goblin Weaver * Goblin Welldigger * Hobgoblin Alastor * Hobgoblin Angler * Hobgoblin Animalier * Hobgoblin Blagger * Hobgoblin Fascinator * Hobgoblin Martialist * Hobgoblin Physician * Hobgoblin Toreador * Hobgoblin Venerer Notorious Monsters * Anvilix Sootwrists * Ascetox Ratgums * Bandrix Rockjaw * Blazox Boneybod * Blifnix Oilycheeks * Bloodthirster Madkix * Bomblix Flamefinger * Boodlix * Bootrix Jaggedelbow * Bordox Kittyback * Brewnix Bittypupils * Buffrix Eargone * Burlibix Brawnback * Chuglix Berrypaws * Climbpix Highrise * Cloktix Longnail * Distilix Stickytoes * Doglix Muttsnout * Draklix Scalecrust * Dribblix Greasemaw * Droprix Granitepalms * Elixmix Hooknose * Eremix Snottynostril * Fleshflayer Killakriq * Foreseer Oramix * Gabblox Magpietongue * Gambilox Wanderling * Gibberox Pimplebeak * Goblin Archaeologist * Goblin Boss * Goblin Collector * Goblin Digger * Goblin Doctor * Goblin Doyen * Goblin Duelist * Goblin Enforcer * Goblin Fencer * Goblin Gaoler * Goblin Guide * Goblin Intimidator * Goblin Lansquenet * Goblin Picaroon * Goblin Pirate * Goblin Poisoner * Goblin Preceptor * Goblin Professor * Goblin Reaver * Goblin Repossessor * Goblin Scrounger * Goblin Swindler * Goblin Swordmaker * Goblin Thespian * Goblin Theurgist * Goblin Warlord * Goblin Wolfman * Goblinsavior Heronox * Gosspix Blabberlips * Hermitrix Toothrot * Hobgoblin Beastmaster * Hobgoblin Black Mage * Hobgoblin Dark Knight * Hobgoblin Ranger * Hobgoblin Red Mage * Hobgoblin Thief * Hobgoblin Warrior * Hobgoblin White Mage * Humnox Drumbelly * Jabbrox Grannyguise * Jabkix Pigeonpecs * Karashix Swollenskull * Kikklix Longlegs * Legalox Heftyhind * Lurklox Dhalmelneck * Mobpix Mucousmouth * Moltenox Stubthumbs * Morblox Chubbychin * Morgmox Moldnoggin * Mortilox Wartpaws * Moxnix Nightgoggle * Mysticmaker Profblix * Picklix Longindex * Prowlox Barrelbelly * Routsix Rubbertendon * Ruffbix Jumbolobes * Rutrix Hamgams * Scruffix Shaggychest * Seed Goblin * Shamblix Rottenheart * Shisox Widebrow * Slendlix Spindlethumb * Slinkix Trufflesniff * Slystix Megapeepers * Smeltix Thickhide * Snypestix Eaglebeak * Soulstealer Skullnix * Sparkspox Sweatbrow * Stabnix Skewerfinger * Swashstox Beadblinker * Swypestix Tigershins * Ticktox Beadyeyes * Tocktix Thinlids * Trailblix Goatmug * Tufflix Loglimbs * Vanguard Alchemist * Vanguard Ambusher * Vanguard Armorer * Vanguard Dragontamer * Vanguard Enchanter * Vanguard Hitman * Vanguard Maestro * Vanguard Necromancer * Vanguard Pathfinder * Vanguard Pitfighter * Vanguard Ronin * Vanguard Shaman * Vanguard Smithy * Vanguard Tinkerer * Vanguard Welldigger * Vegnix Greenthumb * Wasabix Callusdigit * Whistrix Toadthroat * Woodnix Shrillwhistle * Wyrmwix Snakespecs * Wyvernpoacher Drachlox Campaign Allies * 1st Legion Mercenary Adventuring Fellows * Chaperix * Choplix NPCs * Antiqix * Blabbivix * Blatherix * Blingbrix * Bluffnix * Bouncebix * Choplix Limplopper * Creepstix * Dibstix * Eggblix * Fetchafox * Fickblix * Gambilox Wanderling * Gaudylox * Geltpix * Goblin Geologist * Goblin Grenadier * Grasswix * Grumblix * Guttrix * Haggleblix * Hooknox * Leadavox * Lollyspox * Lootblox * Muckvix * Pawkrix * Pawnpix * Peddlestox * Pelftrix * Ramblix * Reelarik * Saltvix * Scamplix * Scavnix * Slayalox * Smashlix * Sniggnix * Spondulix * Squintrox Dryeyes * Stinknix * Stufstix * Switchlox * Switchstix * Trailmix * Twinkbrix * Vendastox Special Attacks All Goblins have a job, and they will readily use spells available to their job (if any) in addition to their special attacks. * Bomb Toss: Area of Effect Fire damage. May backfire, killing the Goblin and dealing Fire damage based on its remaining HP. * Goblin Rush: Single target damage and Knockback. * Goblin Dice: AoE random effect (Sleep, Slow, Dispel, Disease, Poison, damage, drop TP to 0, Benediction, recharge players' abilities). Only used by Vanguard Notorious Monsters. * Frag Bomb: Area of Effect Fire damage. A more powerful version of Bomb Toss that does not backfire. Only used by Goblin Archaeologists. * Saucepan: Replaces food effects in a fan-shaped area of effect. Only used by certain notorious monsters. Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery Goblin FFXI Early Concept Art 2.jpg|Early concept art of the Goblin. Goblin FFXI Early Concept Art 3.jpg|Early concept art of the Goblin. Goblin FFXI Early Concept Art 4.jpg|Early concept art of the Goblin. Goblin FFXI Early Concept Art 5.jpg|Early concept art of the Goblin. FFXI Goblin Art 2.jpg|Concept art. Goblin FFXI.jpg|Goblin Digger. Goblin FFXI (2).jpg|Concept art. Fickblix_TCG.png|Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' card. Etymology Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XI Category:Races in Final Fantasy XI